


Rubén Quiñones

by Felinos



Series: Vidas perras [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muy lógico por parte de Perú, regalarle un perrito calato a Chile para que lo espíe mientras él no está... Y ya que el cachorro les deja de buen ánimo, parece ser la oportunidad ideal para sugerir llamar al hijo más torcido que tienen estos dos, Iquique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubén Quiñones

_«Abandonado los miró alejarse por entre los pelos que cubrían sus ojos, preguntándose cómo sería eso de tener dioses humanos»._

_—Alicia Morel, El increíble mundo de Llanca._

* * *

 

La gracia de este año es que Chile se ha conseguido un permiso médico que le disculpe de asistir al trabajo, por no decir a los actos públicos... Comienza a sospechar que  _alguien_  le está influenciando demasiado, o quizá Perú sólo acentúa la parte suya que quiere holgazanear. Quizá tenga que ver también el psiquiatra al que odia un poco por creerse que sabe tanto cuando enfrente tiene a una personificación de su Historia y cultura con muchísimos más años a cuestas. Le perdona un poco porque, al fin y al cabo, le dio el permiso por estrés (nuevamente, eso es culpa de Perú). Argentina a veces daba buenos consejos.

Con todo, hay un sentimiento de culpa en el estómago de Chile por estar en casa. Siempre intenta sobrellevar Septiembre. No es ni para bien ni para mal, se divierte mucho y lo pasa bien, pero hay de todo en ese mes y entre las celebraciones anticipadas y las velatones, tiene que poner atención a muchos temas distintos a la vez. Se da otra vuelta en la cama, en pijama aún (aunque se duchó durante el rato en que su lado responsable tomó poder).

Hace mucho frío, pero felizmente Perú agarra calor debajo de todos los kilos de polar que lleva encima, mientras hace su ejercicio cardiovascular del día (caminar), arrastrando las ruedas de su maleta y un bolso mediano cargado al hombro. El cual pesa un poquito, a pesar de llevar sólo  _una cosa._  Ha pasado ya a comprar pan y postres a una panadería para desayunar (a pesar que comió lo que le dieron durante el vuelo,  **nada** se compara con compartir con Chile. Así que puede repetir).

En cinco minutos se detiene en la puerta de su pseudo-enemigo acérrimo, JA. El ejercicio le ha dejado un poco de sudor en la frente. Suelta un suspiro pesado y toca el timbre, dando un golpecito con los nudillos después. Esperando. Inmediatamente empiezan a ladrar los perros, los más pequeños se arrojan sobre la puerta.

Chile se hace un ovillito negándose a ir a abrir. Los animales mueven la cola, entusiasmados, reconociendo a Perú.

Perú vueeeeelve a tocar el timbre, esta vez prolongando más el sonido molesto. Le habla a los perritos detrás de la puerta, mientras, «oi, yo también los he extrañado ricuras hedmosos, petiosos». El ovillo chileno suspira, alentándose con la idea de que después podrá regresar a la cama... Se arregla el pijama en el camino, arrastrando sus pantuflas de perrito.

—Ya, oh, dejen pasar —aparta a sus perros para ver por la mirilla quién es, aunque ya lo sabe—. ¡No hay pan duro!

Perú se ríe al otro lado de la puerta.

—Vengo a hablar de nuestro amigo Jesús...

—No estoy interesado, muchas gracias —se sonríe del otro lado de la puerta, apoyándose en ésta con el hombro.

—Pero... Señor, mi Biblia está interesada en que sea usted quién la lea —se acerca más a la puerta—, ¿no busca el versículo que pueda cambiarle la vida? ¡Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse!

—¡Soy ateo! —grita un poco más fuerte, para dejarle con menos opciones, Perú rueda los ojos ante esa respuesta—. ¡Voy a soltar a los perros si no se va ahora mismo!

—No se preocupe, ellos sienten mi buena energía y sé que no me harán daño, porque... Dios tiene poder sobre estas criaturas tan puras.

—No estos, están perfectamente entrenados para obedecerme y mantener las cosas benditas fuera de esta casa —Chile toma el papel de brujo algo satánico, quitando la cadena de la puerta y el pestillo—. ¡Se lo advertí! —exclama, abriendo la puerta, y los perros saltan sobre Perú… A saludarlo.

Perú aprieta bien el bolso, casi abrazándolo. Hay un cachorrito ahí dentro, después de todo, tiene que cuidarlo. Y se agacha a saludar a los perros mirando a Chile desde abajo.

—¿Cómo puede negar a Dios? ¿No ha oído eso de que «así como me niegas en la Tierra, yo te negaré en mi reino»? —sigue bromeando y se levanta, para que no huelan ni metan el hocico en las bolsas. Casi tarde, porque los perros están sobreexcitados con tantos olores.

Chile se sonríe de medio lado al ver esto, y los mueve a los lados con el pie para que le dejen saludar a Perú.

—Te hace falta aprender sobre  _marketing._  Me hubieses dicho que estaba ante un gerente te hubiese abierto —haciendo una conexión entre la religión, los ángeles y alguna clase de comedia. A lo diciendo que gerente=ángel=le está tirando un piropo imbécil a Perú, a lo que el otro entiende, o al menos por el lado de que si él es el gerente... El jefe es Dios o algo así.

—Ahhh... Siempre enseriando todo —se acerca a Chile y rápido le agarra de la barbilla, para besarle. Ha venido muy... Apasionado hoy.

Chile se deja con nervios, porque es muy temprano y hay gente saliendo a trabajar y no se ha lavado los dientes. No se equilibra bien, no queriendo pisar el camino de lozas. Perú tiene aliento dulce, se ha comido dos bolsas de cua cua que le regaló una azafata, así que eso debe contrarrestar olores y sabores al menos en esas fracciones de segundo. Le muerde los labios a Chile y le abraza la cintura.

Chile le empuja un poco porque le va a hacer pisar el suelo sucio con sus pantuflas limpiaaas, bah, ya, nunca duran mucho tampoco. Le da un beso marcado para que se conforme y le suelta.

—¡Oooye, túúú! —le llama la atención a Perú como lo hace con sus perros.

Perú se detiene y le mira, al igual que todos los perros, muy atento a Chile sólo que él no pone en alerta las orejitas.

—¿Qué pasó? —estira un brazo hacia atrás buscando el mango de su maleta, pero no la encuentra porque está más atrás. Chile le mira hacer y va él por la maleta.

—Nada —estás muy cariñoso y tan temprano—.  _¿Dentremos pa dentro?_  —le ofrece—. Hace frío.

—Ya... oye, me sorprende encontrarte así —en piyama. Entra, ya que le ve agarrar su maleta, sonríe llevando una mano al peso de su bolso que se remueve inquieto (creemos que se ahoga)—, ¿ya desayunaste? Traje pastelitos.

Los perros más grandes, incluyendo a Fierro Malo, huelen con atención el bolso, dejando de mover las colas. Chile levanta la maleta y la carga adentro.

—¿Encontrarme así cómo? No, no he desayunado —cierra detrás suyo—. Iba a hacerlo, pero... —se encoge de hombros, «te estaba esperando», toma bien la maleta para poder arrastrarla hasta su pieza—, mejor no —no da mayores explicaciones.

—¿Ibas a hacerlo, pero mejor no? Gracias a Dios —y la expresión puede ser una conexión con cómo se presentó, pero la verdad no es así—, ¿qué hacías? ¿Mirabas tele? Tu pelito está mojado.

—Es que me dio frío y la camita —va por el pasillo, con ganas de regresar a la nombrada—, me hacía ojitos y se abría de sábanas —le explica, y sacude la cabeza—. Tengo el pelo mojado porque me duché —sonrisita.

—Y tú como eres tan fuerte ante las tentaciones... —comenta Perú con sorna, siguiéndole y escudriñando toda la casa por si ha habido algún cambio. Aspira de ese olorcito que es único en casa de Chile, o seguro que es parecido al olor de la cera de pisos y no se lo ha imaginado—, ¡me hubieras esperado para bañarte!

—No alcanzaba a esperarte si quería llegar temprano a la pega —empuja la puerta del cuarto con la espalda y deja la maleta por allí, en una esquina cerca del clóset—. Al final tampoco pude resistir la  _tentação_ , ¿me entendís?

—¿Te la corriste pensando en mí? —decide irse por la tangente, a pesar que sí entiende qué le quiere decir—. ¿En la ducha? —va y se sienta en la cama, dejando el bolso, con cuidado, a un lado junto con las bolsas de pasteles y panes. Se quita la casaca.

—¡No! Mi cama, de meterme en la cama, esa tentación —se mete por su lado de la cama y ronronea al esconder de nuevo los pies. Perú voltea a verle al oír el ronroneo.

—Te he traído algo... De regalo —tira la casaca apuntando para que caiga en alguna silla.

—¿Pastelitos me habías dicho? ¿Dulces? Quiero pajaritos —golpea la almohada, frunciendo la nariz—. O mendocinos. Algo dulce —se acomoda. En la bolsa de los postres espera un mil hojas y en otra un kilo de pan francés.

—No. Dije un regalo. Eso es parte del desayuno —atrae su bolso de tela, tejida de muchos colores (con un diseño paracas) y se lo pone cerca, pero sin que la abertura esté para el lado de Chile, quién la mira con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? Aún no es dieciocho —le mira, menos preocupado por el bolso de pronto—. No me vas a decir que no vendrás para mi cumpleaños y que me estás pasando mi regalo adelantado —la expresión le cambia.

Perú le mira y niega con la cabeza, poniéndose de rodillas para gatear hacia él y abrazarle.

—He traído maleta grande, pero es seguro que tenga que viajar la siguiente semana —o sea que se va a quedar  **dos**  semanas—, pero viajes de un día nada más —le sube la mano por la espalda, debajo del polo. El chullito que lleva en la cabeza lo tiene muy caliente, a pesar de la nariz roja y chapitas en las mejillas como reacción al frío.

Chile se remueve.

—Tenís las manos frías —le apremia—, ¡sácalas! —trata de hacerle el quite. No responde a lo de los viajes, pero no piensen que la perspectiva no le agrade. Le quita una duda y le da tiempo para estar con Perú extraoficialmente...

Y entonces, se ve una cosita delgaducha saliendo del bolso, con pasos dignos de ultratumba. Perú no quita las manos y en lugar, las frota, para calentarlas. Sin mirar al animalito salir, sólo a Chile.

—Oye... Mira tu regalo pues.

Chile ya ha notado el bulto café y se ha quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos sin podérselo creer, totalmente tomado por sorpresa, y de la buena. Lo obvio: Tiene el sentimiento que le nace a todos cuando le regalan algo totalmente de sorpresa que de verdad quiere y le gusta.

—¡Ohhhhhhhhhh, pero miren esta ternuuuuuraaaaaaaaaayyyyy! —le acerca las manos al perrito peruano.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Perú y el cachorro cierra los ojos en manos chilenas, muy agradado con el contacto físico.

—Es hermoso... —le acaricia la cabecita totalmente embobado—. ¿Cuántos meses tiene? —sonríe un poquito.

—Tiene tres mesecitos —se siente satisfecho con la reacción de Chile—, ya no pasarás frío —porque esos perros son el  **real**  horno, nada que el cuerpo de Paraguay, señores.

—Venga pacá —Chile toma al cachorro y lo saca completamente del bolso, mordiéndose el labio—, cosita gordita preciosa, ¿hiciste todo el viaje asustadito —lo toma como se toma a una guagua—. Uhhh, quién es un guaterito con peeelooo —se vuelve a morder el labio, sin mirar a Perú.  **El perrito es su nuevo amor.**

Tepo Tepo camina hasta el cuarto de Chile, porque todos están curiosos por el olor nuevo y le eligieron como espía para traer información, y se queda sentado en el umbral, mueve la cola (no efusivamente, sólo la menea) y empieza a llorar desde ahí.

—Me lo cuidaron mucho, felizmente, les metí miedo —se ríe Perú y jala la bolsa del pan, agarrando uno que parte por la mitad, dejando la otra mitad que no va a comer con los otros panes—, que si no llegaba sanito, iba a decorarles el libro de reclamaciones… —mentira—, se me ocurrió ponerle «Rubén».

Las patitas del perro, entre los brazos de Chile, tiemblan de frío.

—¿Los del aeropuerto? ¿Y no te pusieron problemas? —le mira de reojo, y vuelve al perrito de inmediato, le hace un pucherito mientras le acaricia con el pulgar—. ¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿Mmm? —le cubre con el cubrecamas—. ¿Por qué Ruben? —cambio súbito de tono de voz.

—No, los del avión, para guardarlo y eso —en la bodega—, hice todo el papeleo correspondiente y uf, qué pesadas son tus autoridades para las leyes de si está o no esterilizado —rueda los ojos y le da un mordisco al pan, masticando—. Porqudssssmnjk eieeke...

El cachorro esconde la cabeza bajo el brazo de Chile. Perú mira de reojo a la puerta, notando a Tepo Tepo y traga el bocado.

—Oi no, po Dios —estira los brazos. Tepo Tepo le mira inseguro, pero corre y salta a subirse a la cama—, compadrito, ¿qué ha sido de ti? —le besa el lomo y le acaricia las orejas.  **La dura vida de tener un enamorado dog lover.**

—Es justo y necesario po, cholito mío —se echa mejor sobre las almohadas, acariciando al cachorro—. Pero dime por qué Rubén —insiste, ahora sí mirándole y poniéndose más serio, léase, cambiando el tono.

—Porque estaban escuchando a Ruben Blades donde lo compré —comienza silbar la tonada de «Pedro Navaja». Salsa vieja.

—Oh... Lo compraste... —hay algo de desilusión en su voz—. Mmm... No sé, me tenís que convencer...

—Es que, mi amor, es bien difícil adoptar estas preciosuras —sabía que no demoraría Chile en desilusionarse—, son caros, nadie los abandona por la calle y siempre quise que tengas uno —desde que era un mocoso, en el Imperio, habían un par de estos perros.

—No lo decía por eso, digo que me tenís que convencer por el nombre —el cachorro se echa de pancita encima de Chile y bosteza. Al chileno le queda rondando en la cabeza eso de que siempre quiso que tuviera un perrito de estos, pero no preguntará ahora al respecto.

Perú se echa a su costado y Tepo Tepo se queda a los pies de la cama.

—Es un nombre... Elegante para un perrito que tendrá el porte suficiente para llevarlo —habla en serio, parece que el animal tuviera autoridad—, no sé si fino... Pero leí en internet que el nombre tiene naturaleza protectora. Creo que le calza.

—Pero es un nombre de persona —«y ya bastante loco estoy tratándolos como hijos...» agrega para sí, mira el techo—. Me hace pensar en Rubén Darío.

—Ah... El nicaragüense.

—Y el perrito es perucho po. ¿Y Barrita? ¿Te gusta? —nótese que no le está eligiendo el nombre solo, sino que, por el contrario, hace a Perú partícipe del acto, y no porque le haya regalado el perro—. Barrita de KitKat.

—El KitKat es gringo —mete la mano para acariciar al cachorrito, el nombre le parece muy delicioso—, qué preciosura, ¿sientes cómo te calienta? Tócale la pancita —pide, con una sonrisa.

Chile mete la mano por debajo del perrito y éste cierra los ojitos.

—Uuuyyy... Cosita calentita más encima —le dice al perrito, todo cariñoso, y luego a Perú—. Hiciste mal trayéndolo. Te hará competencia.

Perú se ríe y acerca sus labios para besarle el cuello.

—No creo... —le muerde. Tepo Tepo mira a sus dueños, tranquilito.

—No subestimes a los cachorros, superan cualquiera cosa —gira despacito el rostro para que no le muerda y, en cambio, le bese.

Perú le besa, despacito y con gusto.

—¿Y tú crees que me superará a mí?  **¿A mí?**  —trata de abrazarle, apartando al cachorro sin querer.

—En una cosa no, de eso estoy seguro —levanta al perrito y se lo acomoda casi en el pecho, entre el brazo de Perú y su propia cara, un poco más y pone al perro en su cuello.

—¡¿Sólo en cocinar no me supera?!

—¿Cómo supiste que iba a decir que sólo le ganarías en cocinar? —le mira alzando una ceja, webiándolo.

—Tsk —Perú se cruza de brazos y Chile suelta una carcajada.

—Pero no se enooojeee, no sea tan picooooota —le molesta, y luego le pone la mano sobre los brazos.

—No soy picón —y los chanchos vuelan. Se deshace un poco de sus brazos cruzados y se palmea la pierna, mirando a Tepo Tepo—. Ven, ven...

El perrito mueve la cola hiper mega contento y se acerca a lamerle el mentón a Perú. Chile se ríe bajito.

—¿También me vas a cambiar por un perro?

—Sí —se abraza de Tepo Tepo y le mira como Germán Garmendia cuando se molesta por perder un juego. Naaaaada berrinchudo.

—Cámbiame por un perro, mira el miedo que me da —se ofende Chile a su vez, al ver que no le respondió con una broma.

—No veo el miedo que te da, haz algo más significativo —se burla Perú, igual... Acercándose más a Chile.

—Lo voy a besar enfrente tuyo —le advierte, atrayendo a -temporalmente- Rubén, medio molesto, medio burlón.

—¿Con lengua? —le sigue la corriente y le abraza por la espalda—, zoofílico de miércoles, ya sabía que aparte de comer perros...

—Yo no como perros —levanta las cejas, genuinamente sorprendido por ello, luego se encoge de hombros—. Averigüemos, es decisión de él si es con lengua o no —le saca la trompita al perrito, muy cerca de su hocico—. ¿No, mi amor? ¿Me va a dar un beso rico? ¿Un besito, mmm?

Rubén le lametea un poquito a Chile, tímido, cuando está cerca y Perú rueda los ojos.

—Oe, ya, párala.

A Chile le sonríen los ojos cuando acerca más el rostro a Rubén (aún no le acepta ese nombre), dándole permiso al perrito para lamer todo lo que quiera, le rasca detrás de las orejitas para entusiasmarlo. Normalmente no hace esto por molestar a Perú, pero en este caso le  **jode**  que Perú le ordene algo, es  **su perro ahora** , después de todo.

—Oe... —estira la mano y le aleja la cara al cachorro, con un puchero—. Oe... Sólo yo puedo darte besos.

—Ya po, dame un beso ahora —Chile se sonríe, estirándole la boca porque  **sabe el maricón desgraciado**  que es asqueroso eso después de que le ha lamido un perro. Y a Perú eso no le va a frenar, porque no es Argentina, así que le planta un chape lleno de pasión y, cerrando los ojos, le aprieta desde la espalda, para atraerle.

Tepo Tepo comienza a oletear al cachorro nuevo de la jauría. Chile acaba siendo quien, al darse cuenta que Perú  **va en serio** , le hace el quite, como un niño que no quiere comer.

Perú le queda mirando, agitado.

—¿Entendiste? —se muerde el labio.

—¿Qué cosa? —deja al perrito olfatear la nariz de Tepo Tepo. No mira a Perú, disgustado. Le va a soltar que el perro besa mejor sólo para herirlo y que deje de creer que se encuentra por sobre sí (de algún modo, así está interpretando Chile todo esto).

—Que no me gusta que prefieras besar al perro antes que a mí.

 **Estamos hablando de perros.**  Esto es importante. Perú  _knows it._

—Problema mío si me gustan más los besos de mis perros que los tuyos —cubre con sus labios sus dientes y pega un chiflido. Dos segundos después, se oyen los pasos de los perros más grandes.

—Puta, qué egoísta eres...

—Tú fuiste el que se lo tomó personal cuando te estaba webiando —o sea, ahora no te quejes porque la cosa vaya en serio. Fierro Malo, quiltro blanco y café de pisadas pesadas y lentas, entra empujando la puerta, Lipigas le sigue más apurado y, muy patudo, de un salto se sube a la cama. Ladra con su hocico negro. Etcétera también se sube, pero ella, más elegante como buena poodle toy, se echa de inmediato a los pies. Cosa, un perrazo mitad ovejero magallánico y mitad chow chow, se queda parado afuera de la puerta, mirando algo inquieto, pero sin entrar. Washington no aparece, pero eso es normal, casi nunca hace caso cuando le llaman.

—Y ahora... ¿Qué? ¿Los vas a poner contra mí?

—¡No! Tonto —bufa—. Les voy a presentar a la guagua. Si quieres lo hacís tú —le ofrece a modo de tregua, de un «olvidemos el tema».

—Oh... Ya —sonríe, mejor con eso y palmotea la cama para que los perros se suban. Posteriormente, busca cargar a Rubencito de las garras de Chile—. Vengan... No sé por qué esto me hace recordar a una escena del Rey León —comenta.

—¿Lo vas a levantar? —Chile suena escéptico, pero le causa gracia—. ¿Qué les vas a decir? No le hemos decidido el nombre aún, eh.

—Lo cargaré y esperaré que se congreguen —el cachorro parpadea para espabilarse del sueño y las patitas de abajo vuelven a temblarle—. Chicos —se dirige a los perros—, nuevo integrante —Lipigas, que es el más entusiasmado, busca oletearle. Fierro Malo, que está en el suelo, echa la cabeza más hacia Chile, buscando caricias—. Si me lo tratan  **bien** , cada vez que venga les daré  **premio**  —las palabras resaltadas son palabras claves para toda la jauría. Como el «calle, correa, parque, casa, rico». Todos levantan las orejas con la palabra premio, muy atentos a Perú de pronto y menos atentos al nuevo integrante de la familia.

—Eso ya lo saben —Chile se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el hocico a Fierro Malo, distraídamente—. Cuéntales algo nuevo —sin sarcasmo.

—¿Qué les digo entonces? —le pregunta Perú a Chile, ahora ya perdido. Se abraza a Rubén.

—Cuéntales sobre él, por qué está aquí... —le instruye con paciencia y voz suave.

—¿Y me van a entender eso? —Washington, que con un independiente retraso ya ha llegado y se ha subido a la cama, estira la pata para que Perú descubra más a Rubén.

—Claro. Por supuesto que te van a entender —asiente Chile con la cabeza, convencido como quien cree en los santos—. Díselos.

—Bueno —Perú se relame los labios y abre más su brazo para que Washington huela al cachorro—. Lo traje aquí porque debí de darle uno a su padre, desde siempre —le mira de reojo—. Eh... Y no sé, es un regalo y ya.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No les vas a contar de dónde viene, cuántos años tiene, cuánto tiempo estuvo contigo, los trámites, el camino, sus mañas...? ¿Nada? —a Chile eso le está desilusionando un poco, no sabe por qué. Se esperaba un discurso más largo.

—Lo compré ayer... —traga saliva—. Tiene tres meses, ¡¿cómo va a tener mañas desde ahorita?!

—¿Lo compraste ayer? —uy... Dolor directo al  _kokoró._  Chile está idiotamente herido, pero es un tema personal, si todos tienen una tontería por la que sentirse heridos, la de Chile es ésta.

—Sí... —por qué el ambiente se siente tan trágico de pronto.

—Oh —Chile se queda callado durante unos segundos, acariciando a su perro—. Pensé que... —vuelve a quedarse callado.

—¿Pensabas qué?

—Nada, olvídalo. Tampoco les dijiste de dónde venía —trata se disimular.

—Viene de mi casa, de mi país —comunica Perú, al cachorro se le derrama la cabeza, durmiéndose otra vez—. Y son los engreídos de los extranjeros —mira a Chile—, ahora que están todos aquí, su padre tiene que agradecer el regalo —dameunbesodameunbeso.

—Gracias por mi nueva guagua, juro cuidarla —hace amago para que se lo entregue—. Esto es como... Una entrega oficial. De algo.

—¿Así agradece usted el regalo del Tahuantisuyo? —Washington le levanta un poco la cabecita a Rubén con el hocico para que no caiga pero no le despierta, se imagina que debe estar cansado por el viaje, no es para menos. Perú no presta mucho atención al cachorro—, yo esperaba un beso.

—Estoy lleno de baba de perro —agarra a Rubén y jala un poquito de él. Levanta las cejas, porque ya se le ocurrió un buen nombre para el perrito, eso le sube un poco el ánimo—, pero si tanto querís...

—Acércate —pide Perú, aflojando mucho sus brazos ya y dejándole que se lleve al cachorro. Washington se separa, viendo que ya el cuerpito de Rubén está en manos de su dueño. Chile aprieta al perrito contra su pecho y se inclina hacia Perú, solamente dispuesto al piquito.

Perú cierra los ojos y luego del piquito... Queda acariciando sus labios contra los de Chile buscando, suavemente, un beso en toda la regla.

—Estás mezclando tu baba con la de Rubén Quiñones y Grau —le avisa Chile quieto, sin alejarse. Perú levanta las cejas, gratamente sorprendido con el nombre que acaba de oír.

—Amorrrrr grrrrr —ahora sí le muerde, unos hocicos (que ya descubrieron el premio mayor), se cuelan en la bolsa de los panes y pasteles.

Chile se sonríe, cerrando los ojos... Cosa da un paso tentativo al ver que hay comida. Rubén llora un poquito al creer que morirá aplastado. Washington se acerca a lamerle la cabecita a Rubén al oírle llorar.

Perú le recuerda a Chile que su mano está en su espalda, apretándole los dedos ahí, siguiendo con el beso.

—¿Quieres... —lamida—, comer? Porque yo sí —mordida—. A ti —le jadea dentro de la bocaaaa.

—Esto es tan asquerosooo —lloriquea Chile, sin poder escapar—. Ya puuu, caníbal —le salta algo en el estómago, así como asco. Asco del real—. Ughhh —se echa para atrás y saca la lengua—. Agh... Qué beso más malo, ughhhhh —trata de bajar los pies.

—¿Por qué? —frunce el ceño.

—Sabía a perro —se sonríe un poco, bajando los pies y levantándose con perro y todo, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

—Me parece extraño que eso no sea la gloria para ti —bromea Perú, echándose mejor—, ¿dónde vas?

—A lavarme la cara —deja con cuidado a Rubén en la cama y le hace un cariñito en la cabeza—. Tú tamb... ¡Oigan! —pega un grito dándose cuenta de lo que están haciendo los otros perros.

Cosa levanta la cabeza con el hocico manchado de crema pastelera.

—Ah... Qué flojera —lloriqueeeaaa Perú. Mimando a Washington.

—¡Pa fuera! ¡Castigados! —Chile les regaña y los deja en la puerta, los perros salen con las orejas caídas, sabiendo que es un reto. Chile se devuelve a recuperar la bolsa—. ¿Cómo no los viste? —regaña a Perú, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quééééé? —pregunta Perú, debajo de Washington

—¡Se estaban comiendo tus...! —mira dentro de la bolsa—. ¡Tus weás!

—¿Qué was? ¿El pan? —se pone algo nervioso, pero sigue con las caricias en la panza del perro que tanto le goza.

—El... El pan se salvó —saca la bolsa de papel y la deja a un lado—. Se comieron los pajaritos... —se lamenta, y saca uno al que aún le queda cremita—. Puuuuuta la weá.

—Puuuuuta la weá —le remeda Perú por joderlo y se ríe.

—No te burlís, estaba re ilusionado cuando me hablaste de desayuno —le hace un gesto con la mano, como arrojándole algo.

—Te demoraste mucho en comerlos pues —le echa la culpa.

—¡Me trajiste un perro! ¡Obvio que me iba a distraer! —deja la bolsa encima de la cama y camina al baño del cuarto a lavarse la cara. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

—Mi enamorado es muy renegón —le habla Perú a Washington—, quisiera que cambiara a veces, pero luego no...

Washington, lo crean o no, pone los ojos en blanco pensando «lo sabemos, lo sabemos, vivimos con él, cuéntate una de vaqueros...».

—¿Por qué Argentina sí sabe manejarle? ¿Es por los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio? Tú lo has visto, Washi —le da besitos en la jeta—, a veces me daba rabia eso, en el momento, digo, pero después lo entendí, no puedo ser perfecto. No puedo entenderlo. Pero quisiera algo... Nuevo, ¿me entiendes?

Washington niega con la cabeza y la refriega contra Perú. Se aleja y le ladra. Quisiera explicarle que Chile se había imaginado que Rubén era un pedacito de Perú y no nada, pero no puede.

Perú le mira confundido.

—Papasito precioso, ¿qué?

Washington da pasos hacia Rubén y le pone las patas encima, tratando de hacerle rodar para que dé la cara a Perú.

Rubén se abre de patas, dormido otra vez. ¿Tendrá influencia de Grecia? ¿O será Grecia reencarnado?

—¿Te gusta, ah? —el peruano lo entiende por otro lado. Washington empuja al cachorro con la cabeza y se sienta, mirando a Perú.

«No. O sí. Pero no me estás entendiendo. Te digo que... Que este bebé es la razón. Al menos de hoy». Aulla suavecito. En el baño, Chile se seca el rostro.

—¿Tú crees que él tiene que ver con algo? ¿Eso me quieres decir? —le sigue, completamente atento al perro.

Washington se recuesta de guatita, moviendo la colita y ladra, más contento.

—¿Qué pasa con Perú y su torpeza? —Chile se estira regresando a la habitación. Se sienta a los pies de la cama, mirando a los presentes.

—Oh... —Perú mira ahora a Chile—. Nada. Washington me estaba chismeado algo, no más —sonríe con los dientes.

Chile levanta una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Ah, sí? Mira tú qué raro, no sabía que hablaras perro —le hace cariño con el pie a Fierro Malo, que se quedó echado a los pies de la cama en el suelo en lugar de atacar la comida.

—No hablo perro —corrige—, pero tuvimos una conexión mística.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —se cruza de brazos, mirando de reojo a Washington. Washington huye antes de que le exija una explicación. Chile sigue la retirada cobarde de Washington con gesto de desagrado.

—Que Rubén es... una partecita mía que te acompañará siempre —eso no le entendió, pero trata de juntar todo e improvisar. Hasta para él suena bonito—. Simboliza eso, mi compañía fiel —busca mirarle a los ojos, ignorando a Washington.

—Bueno... Podríamos decir algo así porque es un regalo. Pero no todos los regalos son así, y éste es de esos casos.

—¿Por qué eres tan amargado? No voy a burlarme de ti por ser un poco más cariñoso.

—No veo cómo puedo ser más cariñoso —se estira sobre la cama, agarra a Rubén de la cadera, y tira con cuidado de él para acercarlo. Perú bufa, pensando. Y le da la espalda, haciéndose bolita.

Chile toma a Rubén en brazos y da la vuelta a la cama, sin hacerle caso a Perú. Se echa en su espalda, con Rubén entre ambos. Perú cierra los ojos y se relaja. Chile toma las patitas del cachorro y, como si fuera un gatito mamando, le toca con ellas la espalda a Perú.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el peruano, sin voltearse.

—Estoy confundido, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo ha cambiado tan rápido? Un mes encerrado en una jaula, me compran, me llevan en una caja a una casa, me mueven en auto, me suben a un avión. Solito. En la caja. Nadie me habla. Nadie me quiere. No sé a dónde me llevan —Chile carraspea, porque le falla la voz un poquito por imitar la de un niño, sigue amasando la espalda de Perú—. Me suben a un auto y todo se mueve, tengo frío, hace horas que no como y estoy sólo. No sé quién me lleva a todas partes. No lo conozco. Lo vi por un vidrio y no sé si es bueno o malo. Me tiene encerrado. Debe ser malo —vuelve a carraspear—. Hace un mes que no veo a mi mamá... —agrega más bajito y con una tristeza más creíble—. Ahora perdí a mis hermanos...

—Lo compré de un humano, no de una tienda... No lo venden en las tiendas —Perú menea los hombros—. Puede visitar a su mamá, conozco la dirección.

Chile levanta la cabeza.

—¿Puede?

—Ajá, tienen una casa bien bonita... —sonríe y espera a que siga.

—Mmm... —Chile se lo piensa, regresando a la almohada. Aprieta la espalda de Perú con las patitas de Rubén, que le mira adormilado sin comprender, y saca la lengua para lamerse la nariz—. Ya sé cómo lo vamos a hacer. Pero aun así, apenas lo tuviste contigo.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

—¿A él, o qué le vamos a hacer a que apenas lo tuviste contigo?

—Dijiste que ya sabías «cómo lo vamos a hacer» —se voltea y mira al cachorro y a su nuevo amo.

—Él y yo —le da un besito a Rubén en la cabeza, inconscientemente, pensando en si será mejor una botella o un guatero, y en si tiene algún reloj viejo que se pueda romper.

—Todavía sigo acá —enarca una ceja.

—Lo sé. Por eso no lo dejaré dormir conmigo —le mira—. Es una guagua y será su... ¿Segunda noche sin su mamá? —le pide que le confirme.

—Sí, su segunda noche —ahora le da penita percatarse de ese detalle, que por lo que dijo... Chile diga que no va a dormir con el cachorro—. Puede estar aquí, normal.

—No, no. Está bien que duerma en el suelo. Así se va acostumbrando —se remueve para alcanzar el cabello de Perú—. No le tengo una camita eso sí. Pero... Una frazada vieja estará bien. Igual, después le van a quedar chicas las camitas —le tira despacito de la punta del cabello.

—Yo no pude comprarle cama porque no iba a ser cómodo para cargar —se excusa—, me da penita que duerma en el suelo.

—No pasa nada, imagínate si los dejara a todos dormir conmigo —resigue con sus manos el camino del cuello de Perú, por la nuca—. ¿Me quieres ayudar a instalarlo? —le ofrece.

—Claro —sonríe, se siente muy alegre con que le haya pedido ayuda—. ¿Has pensado hacerlo con los demás?

—¿Cómo con los demás? ¿Con los demás perros? —frunce el ceño, sin comprender—. Cómo me van a ayudar. Son perros.

—No... Si lo vas a acomodar en el mismo lugar que están ellos.

—No ahora. Después. Cuando sea más grande y la manta huela a él. Así va a tener su territorio marcadito ya —detiene su camino en la primera vértebra de Perú... Algo se agita en su estómago.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde lo acomodaremos? ¿Acá en este cuarto? —le mira expectante.

—Sí, para que esté cerquita por si llora. ¿Lloró anoche? —quiere saber, le sirve de referencia.

—Sí, lloró un poquito —se muerde el labio—. se orinó en la camita que me regaló mi pata —hace un pucherito.

—¿Argentina? —presiona con los dedos. Rubén bosteza y Chile, inmediatamente, se encorva para rodearlo.

—No... El humano —sonríe más cuando Chile pregunta por Argentina—, me preguntó por ti hace poco... —deja caer.

—¿El humano? ¿Lo conozco? ¿El que te vendió a Rubén? —Dios... Quiere atraer a Perú.

—No, Argentina preguntó por ti —enarca una ceja, divertido con que se quiera ir por la tangente.

—Ah... Ése —le quita importancia—. ¿Y para qué anda preguntando por mí? No se tiene que hacer el educado contigo —sube hacia detrás de la oreja de Perú.

—Quería saber en qué estabas, así, como quien no quiere la cosa —Perú se ríe, cerrando los ojos—, y le dije que no sabía, que recién te iba a ver hoy...

—Bah... Bueno, mándale mis saludos cuando lo veas —le pide—. ¿Vamos a desayunar? Allí me cuentas todo —lo referente a Rubén, se entiende. Los papeles, las vacunas,  **todo**.

—Asu, ¿a la mesa? ¿Desayunar en la mesa? —nooooo mamááááá.

—En la mesa, sí, ¿por? ¿Quieres salir? —Chile quita su mano y se medio incorpora, sólo lo suficiente para que sea incómodo.

—Es que quería quedarme contigo en la camita —Perú estira la mano para atraer a Chile.

—Pero tengo hambre —se deja caer nuevamente, apoyándose en su brazo. Le mueve el flequillo a Perú—. Y estás vestido. Con ropa —puntualiza.

—¿Hay algún problema? —estira el cuello y le muerde la barbilla.

—La cama está toda deshecha, llena de pelos de perro... —sigue enumerando, con la boca más pequeña para no golpear la boca de Perú.

—¿Eso te molesta? —de verdad, curioso, o sea ¡vive entre bolas de pelo! Cómo le va a molestar ahora unas cuantas. Le chupa un poquito.

—No tanto, pero igual —reconoce, ya está acostumbrado al pelo que se cuela en la comida de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que haga sopa de pelo de perro—. Pero tampoco quiero estar en la cama ahora. Me dio calor, no sé, me siento incómodo.

—Ya... —Perú se resigna y aleja su boca y todo su cuerpo, para erguirse. Chile le imita, y se rasca un brazo distraídamente. Le pica.

—¿Lo dejamos durmiendo? —señala al cachorro con la cabeza.

Perú baja la mirada al cachorro y asiente.

—Está cómodo, así que... —camina hacia la puerta. Chile le sigue más perezoso.

—Espérame —le llama, poniéndose las pantuflas de perrito, luego se cambia el polerón del pijama por una camiseta... Siente calor, no sabe por qué. «Debe ser por el día», se responde. Perú se detiene a penas le oye y voltea a verle.

—¿Sí?

—Dame un segundo —le pide, medio doblando su polerón de pijama antes de dejarlo sobre la cama. Se levanta el poco cabello que le cubre la nuca y resopla. Perú se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el umbral de puerta.

—No te olvides de traer el pan.

Chile se sonríe, pero chasquea la lengua.

—Fooomeee —le da alcance—. Y no voy a salir hoy tampoco, así que... Sólo el que tra... ¡Ahhh! —recién entiende. Perú enarca una ceja.

—¿No vas a salir?

—Para qué. No quiero —se da la media vuelta para recoger la bolsa de papel, de paso, le tira un pedacito de pajarito a Fierro Malo ya que están arruinados—. Pensé que me decías lo del pan por el pan duro.

—¿Qué pan duro? —Perú prefiere preguntar por lo otro, ya que Chile no le ha entendido la otra pregunta.

—Al... Pan duro —le da pudor—. Olvídalo —gesto con la mano, pasa por su lado camino al pasillo—. Quiero huevos revueltos.

—¿Qué pan duro? ¡Dime! —Perú se ríe y le sigue, hasta llegar a darle un palmazo, cariñoso, en el poto. Chile da unos pasos apurados al sentirle, voltea y le mira mal.

—Ninguno te dije —da unos pasos de espalda—. ¿Me vas a preparar huevos revueltos o no?

—¿Si te voy a revolver los huevos? —levanta las cejas y se muerde el labio, mirándole travieso.

—Puedo revolverlos yo, sólo quiero que los condimentes —y luego quemarlos sin querer, pero eso no lo quiere hacer.

—Qué pesadito estás hoy —hace un movimiento de mano y entra a la cocina.

—¡Tú me pones de mal genio! —le sigue—. ¿Me vas a preparar el desayuno o me lo voy a tener que hacer solo? —insiste. Quiere que Perú se lo prepare. A Perú el queda rico, le queda perfecto. Pero no se lo quiere pedir con «por favor» porque Perú insistió con lo del pan duro y es un pesado.

—Te lo estoy preparando —ya sacó los huevos, busca el bol, la leche y la sal. Deja todo en una superficie plana y se va a buscar la sartén. Cuando la encuentra la pone a calentar. Busca el aceite. Moviéndose de aquí para allá. Chile se sienta en una silla, apoyado en su codo, mirándole hacer con un puchero de enojo. Está algo irritable hoy, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad. La novedad reside en que él mismo se llega a dar cuenta de eso.

«Es el día, es el día... Che, andás con la regla» se burla Chile de sí mismo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz... Y se ríe. De estas risas explosivas que son el puro «¡je!» entre dientes.

Perú no le escucha, muy concentrado en batir huevos y echarles un chorro de lechita. Se voltea y antes de echar el aceite, se contiene y niega... Mejor quedará con mantequilla. Así que pasa a buscarla a la refri, encuentra un paquete abierto, abre el cajón de los cubiertos y busca el tenedor. Corta un pedazo y lo deja caer a la sartén.

La mezcla se queda relegada un costado y Perú agarra el mango de la sartén y hace que la mantequilla resbaaaaaleee por todo sitiiiiiooo.

Chile le mira de reojo, de nuevo, un poquito de mejor humor por el hecho de verle y de sentir el aroma a mantequilla.

—¿Cómo hacís para saber exactamente donde está cada cuestión? —le pregunta.

—Eh... Porque son lugares obvios donde podrías guardarlos —o sea pfffff. Agarra el bol con la mezclita de huevo y la vierte en la sartén. Y shuaaaaa, suena la freidera. Comienza a revolver con un tenedor, encima, apenas se quiere formar la tortilla. Está así tres o dos segundos, aproximadamente. Y se vuelve a la alacena de los platos, saca uno, lo deja a un costado de la cocina y sigue a lo suyo.

—Qué fome —hoy Perú parece querer batir el récord en desilusionar a Chile—. ¿Por qué suena así? A mí no me suenan así los huevos revueltos.  **Dime todos tus secretos.**

—Porque no lo lanzas de una altura adecuada seguramente —se muerde el labio y estira la mano para atraer el platito y servirlo, antes que se cocinen los huevos. Apaga la hornilla incluso. Y al terminar de servir todo...—: Putamadre.

—¿Qué paso? —se sienta bien... Y entonces se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha puesto el agua a calentar, se levanta a hacerlo de inmediato, mirando a Perú curioso.

—¡No le eché jamón! —este dolor es real. Perú está a media asta, con el plato en sus manos, mirando a la sartén como pidiendo apoyo con la mirada.  **Devolver el tiempo**. La TARDIS.

—Te lo paso —saca un paquete del refrigerador—. Yo cacho que si lo echas frío y lo pones a calentar, queda igual —le extiende el paquete.

—¡No! Va a quedar mal.

—Pero si es lo mismo —deja el paquete a un lado y lo abre, saca una lonjita de jamón él mismo y saca un cuchillo del cajón.

—No, haré otro —deja el plato a un costado—. Si lo pongo más tiempo al calor, se va a freír y va a quedar seco.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es rico igual —pregunta Chile echándose el jamón a la boca. Toma el plato de huevos y lo deja sobre la mesa. El hervidor comienza a tirar vapor.

Perú ya no te escucha, Chile. Está volviendo a hacer el mismo procedimiento anterior. Sólo que ahora corta jamón en cuadraditos y los tira a la mezcla. Chile pone dos tazas en la mesa, y el azúc... El endulzante (Chile devuelve el azúcar a su lugar, suspirando).

—¿Tecito o cafecito?

—Cafecito con leche —contesta Perú, revolteando el huevo en la sartén y sirviéndolo, posteriormente. Chile prepara su tecito y deja la leche y el café en la mesa para Perú. Le queda mirando cuando pone el huevo.

—Falta el pan —hace notar y saca de la panera unos panes ya tostados del día anterior, que deben estar a medio camino de convertirse en piedra.

—No trajiste el pan de tu cama…

—Sí lo traje, pero no está tostado. Mejor guardarlo para la once —muerde uno de los panes-camino-a-ser-piedras.

—Yo no voy a comer esa cochinada —Perú le mira de reojo—. Ese pan está frío.

—Uy, él po, el de paladar fino —le molesta Chile, y se echa del huevo frío en su pan frío.  **Y se lo come.**

A Perú se le viene una arcada. Se da la vuelta... Buscando un tenedor para comer sus huevos revueltos, solos.

Chile se toma su tecito tan contento y tranquilo terminándose sus huevos rápido y robándole a Perú si es que alcanza. Perú se voltea más brusco al sentirle robar. Acaparando su plato.

—Nooooo, nooooo —frunce el ceño—. Date oh, pesado. Además, son mis huevos.

—No, tus huevos eran los  **crudos**  —Perú sigue comiendo como puede.

—Todos estuvieron crudos en algún momento —tontea con el tenedor cerca del plato de Perú, le mira con un puchero—. ¿Date?

Perú le mira y sonríe, rindiéndose.

—Ya, toma, toma —vuelve a su posición normal y deja que pique de su plato.

—¡Wujú! —Chile le roba descaradamente comida (cuándo no)—. Oye —huevo—, estaba pensando —más huevo—, ¿sabes algo de tu hijo? —le mira de reojo y se hace el weón nuevamente.

—¿Quién?

Chile pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuántos hijos tienes? —deja a un lado el tenedor.

—¿Uno? ¿Johnny? —se hace el huevón.

—El grande. La oveja negra —se levanta, algo mosqueado con que no le responda.

—Ah, Iquique —rueda los ojos—. No me habla, ¿tú sabes de él?

—Eso mismo te iba a mostrar —le contesta Chile, desapareciendo por la puerta. Al rato regresa con su celular, y se lo extiende en un mensaje de Whatsapp—. Me escribió.

Y es bonito creer que por su cumpleaños y no por plata.

—¿Qu... —Perú estaba a punto de preguntar, parándose para dejar el plato en el lavadero, pero Chile lo interrumpe mostrándole el mensaje. «Pa, lo pasas bien? Feliz cumple, besos. Pásate por mi casa :)»—. ¿Sólo eso? ¿Desde hace cuánto no te escribe?

—Desde hace... —trata de hacer memoria—. Caleta. Desde que tenía el otro celular —pone los brazos en jarra—. ¿Notái algo raro?

—Mish —Perú niega con la cabeza, porque su hijo esté tan... Perdido. Oye la pregunta de Chile y asiente—. Sí, tu cumpleaños recién es en una semana y creyó que es hoy —bufa—, ni siquiera tengo idea de dónde vive.

—Ni yo. Ya no está en la casa que le tenía, la última vez que fui había hasta telarañas —no menciona que el televisor no estaba, supone que lo vendió—. ¿Tú creís que se equivocó, de verdad?

—Sí, ¿tú qué piensas? —Perú enarca una ceja—. ¿Y si los llamamos y le hablo yo?

—Si querís... —Chile ladea la cabeza y recupera su celular—. Yo creo que está buscando que lo llame, de hecho. No sé por qué. Me da la tincá.

—De repente, a ver... Probemos —acepta y le mira el celular—. Yo no sé de él desde el año pasado. Me gustaría hablarle primero.

—¿Y qué le decimos? —Chile vuelve a sentarse—. Ojalá que no salga hoy. Ya lo veo en medio de una pelea o tirando molotovs —lo segundo es una exageración, pero de Iquique apenas se sabe, mucho menos conocen a la gente con la que se junta o en qué anda.

—Le preguntamos cómo está... Lo demás saldrá en el momento —Perú estira su mano para quitarle el celular de manera suave.

—Pregúntale dónde anda —sugiere Chile, reteniendo su celular —, pero desde tu número. Sino va a saber que estamos los dos conspirando.

—Mmm... —Perú le acaricia un poco los nudillos ya que está ahí y le sonríe—. Está bien, pero... ¿Ha cambiado de número, no? —le suelta otra vez y se palpa el celular por el bolsillo de la camisa.

—Te lo dicto —enciende la pantalla y revisa en los datos de Whatsapp—. ¿Ya? —toma de su té frío.

—Dale —Perú asiente y abre la aplicación de sus contactos, para comenzar a tipear.

Chile le dicta el número, código de área incluido, medio arroja el celular sobre la mesa, y le queda mirando.

Perú guarda el número como «Kikito tu terror» sólo porque le hace gracia y pulsa el botón de llamada, lo pone en altavoz y lo deja sobre la mesa.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. RIIIIIIIIIING.

Nadie contesta.

 _Este es un mensaje de Claro, si desea, deje su mensaje en la casilla de vo..._  Perú cuelga.

—Otra vez, seguro no lo ha escuchado —tranquiliza las aguas, para él y para Chile. Vuelve a marcar. El teléfono repite el sonido anterior de llamada sin contestar. Pero, al cuarto pitido, alguien contesta.

— **Cha cha chaaaaaaaaaan. Hola, soy el payaso satánico.**

Chile pone los ojos en blanco y deja caer la frente sobre la mesa. Le causa más paros cardíacos que Iquique dé señales de su existencia a que no lo haga. Pero qué padre tan responsable.

Perú se asusta.

—¿Hijo?

Hay un silencio en la otra línea al oír esa pregunta... Iquique traga saliva y frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién chucha erí? —está de malas pulgas y encima el efecto no le baja ante eso—. ¿Otra vez el imbécil que se tira a mi hermana?

La verdad, ese jueguito de contestar así de parte de Iquique fue porque esperaba que le contestara un amigo.

Chile levanta la cabeza con esa mención, y piensa inmediatamente en Arica. Enarca una ceja para Perú.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? —se enfada con esa forma de saludarlo—. Soy Perú, a ver si te moderas, mocoso —también mira a Chile a lo «WTF?».

—Sí, claro... La vez pasada fuiste  **Chile** , ¿te acordái? —Iquique enarca una ceja—. Pásame con la gorda de Arica, no estoy de humor para pasarme aguantando tonterías de esa bola de grasa.

—No tienes mi número grabado —hace notar Perú, con el corazón dolido.

—A ver si me pasái con la Arica, más rapidito, más rapidito —busca un cigarrillo y se vuelve a sentar en la silla frente a la computadora. Vemos que no habla con Perú que ya ni se acuerda de su voz.

Chile frunce el ceño y traga saliva, pensándose si vale la pena delatar que está escuchando. Al menos le da la impresión que si Iquique realmente estuviese en problemas, Arica se los diría. Abre la boca, respira por ella, y se queda aguantándose las ganas de ponerlo en su lugar.

Perú suspira.

—No es una broma, Arica no está conmigo. Vine a ver a tu papá... A Chile.

Iquique fuma despacio, saboreando el humo deslizarse de manera lenta de sus labios hacia la superficie. Traga saliva.

—No es seguro conversar por teléfono, de todas formas —le sigue la corriente y si es una broma... Lo va a matar a combos, cara a cara.

Perú voltea hacia Chile y señala el celular con mueca de pánico.

—A ver, y por qué no es seguro, Nuestra Señora de la Concepción de Iquey —se mete Chile, ceño fruncido y mirada severa, de esa forma que no permite mentiras. Y con ese nombre, sinceramente, quién no se va por el mal camino.

 _Enrique de la Santísima Trinidad María Julián Agustín Prado González, vuelve a casa en este preciso instante…_  Es lo que recuerda el menor, de forma repentina.

Así que Iquique se paltea feo con eso. Se asusta, porque  **nadie**  le llama así, porque simplemente  **nadie**  le conoce de esa forma. Más que sus padres, obviamente ¿Puede que Chile le haya contado a Arica? Oh, si es así... Arderá Troya. Traga saliva.

Perú frunce el ceño para el celular también.

—¿Pa... Pá? —prueba Iquique, aunque se siente inocente, vulnerable.

—Los dos para tu desgracia. ¿Cómo es eso de andar diciéndole gorda a tu hermana? —Chile sube el tono de voz. Con Arica y Tacna puede que se haya moderado como padre, pero con Iquique es otra historia, renace el dueño de fundo.

—La llamo cómo se me venga en gana, hueón.

Perú observa todo muy impresionado.

—Me vái bajando el tonito o te juro que te voy a poner un chip como a los perros —y es por esto por lo que la familia no puede reunirse, demasiada tensión acumulada.

—Ven po, te espero —le reta Iquique—. Si eri tan machito no necesitái amenazar tanto.

Lo peor es que, por lo visto, tienen en la sangre  **desafiar**  a los padres...

—Hijo, hijo —Perú quiere tranquilizar la atmósfera—. Ahora que sabes quiénes somos, ¿podrías tranquilizarte un poquito? —le pone una mano en la pierna a Chile, para que esto no empiece mal.

Chile guarda el fuego en sus fauces con la acción de Perú, y exhala laaargamente por la nariz. Mira a Perú como fiera al acecho.

Iquique demora en contestar porque una pequeña parte de él cree que la broma sigue.

—Buaaaaano, díganme un lugar y la hora —pide, escueto.

Perú traga saliva al ver a Chile.

—Ya... Mmm... Pero estamos en Santiago.

Iquique se da un  _facepalm._

—Puta la weá, ¿encima seré yo quien se tenga que aguantar el viaje? —suelta una risa cínica.

—¿Qué te parece el dieciocho? Tiempo suficiente para viajar —ofrece Chile, de paso, invitándolo a su casa para el cumpleaños (aunque la celebración empiece antes). Iquique pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ustedes vienen si quieren verme.

Perú se muerde el labio, considerándolo.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta el peruano, bajito para Chile.

—No —contesta firme a Perú—. Y si no quieres venir, por qué me escribiste hoy, ¿mmm? —le llama la atención a Iquique.

—Porque es tu cumpleaños... —baja de a poquito la voz.

—No, no lo es —duro—. Pero el dieciocho lo es. ¿Vas a venir? —reitera la invitación, aunque suene a orden y reto.

—Mmm... —Iquique se revuelve en su sitio y le da otra calada al cigarrillo—. Bueno. ¿Harás buffet?

Perú levanta las cejas.

—Haré un asado. Habrán ensaladas también, por si querís no más.

—¿Sólo ensaladas? —se puede oír un «iú»—. Eso no es nada.

Perú se ríe.

—En eso salió a mí —saca pecho, alegrándose por una tontería.

—Entonces no comái. Come carne. Sólo las mencionaba. Te hacen bien —Chile arruga la nariz, porque le parece una pésima costumbre. Con lo buena que es la ensalada de papas, la chilena, la ensaladita de choclo—. Y tú también —para Perú.

—¿Vai a preparar alguna otra cosa aparte de ensalada? —está intrigado por eso. Mucho.

—Carne, carne. Choripanes. Si Argentina se anima, hasta un asado al palo. ¿Querís venir? Por algo me escribiste.

—Eri cansino con eso de que te escribí, ¡la próxima vez no lo vuelvo a hacer! —se exalta exclamando eso último. Perú baja la mirada.

—Y voh agotái con el tonito —insiste Chile, para que le hable con más cariño—. O querís plata. ¿Eso querís? ¿Por eso adelantái mi cumpleaños?

Iquique traga saliva, Chile dio en el clavo.

—Es que... Ya se me acabaron los billetes que me dieron en mi cumple —se relame los labios y apaga la colilla del cigarrillo que se le consumió en el cenicero—. Porque... Voh la pasái pulento ese día —traga saliva.

Chile suspira. No va a preguntar si se le acabaron comprando un balón de gas o pagando el agua.

—Queda abierta la invitación. Para que me felicitís como corresponde —resume más suavemente.

¿Se dan cuenta que Iquique pasa saliva como dos veces? Está nervioso.

—Está bien —tamborilea los dedos—, te veo ese día, viejo —comienza Iquique a despedirse, cariñosamente. Perú le acaricia más la pierna a Chile.

—Me parece —Chile se nota complacido con el resultado—. Ya, despídete de tu viejo y más rato te mando el código de vuelo —se inclina hacia atrás, satisfecho.

—Ya me despedí —Iquique se hace el huevón.

Perú no puede con esta familia. Es culpa de Chile todo esto, piensa.

—Entonces despídete de mí po, sacoewea —Chile se sonríe un poco, a pesar de que pone los ojos en blanco para Perú—. Pero con respeto —tira la  _talla._

Iquique suelta un esbozo de risa sin abrir la boca y suspira.

—Chau, che —porque nunca nadie se cansa de joder a Chile con el argentino, hasta se aprieta la punta de la nariz para que el sonido sea aún más nasal—; Cuidame a las vacas.

Y cuelga rápido.

Perú se ríe de muy buena gana.

—Pasado a chiste. Ya cánsense —reclama Chile, y se pasa la mano por el cabello—. Al final sí era plata lo que quería.

Perú arrastra más la silla hacia el chileno y le queda la sonrisa de la broma pasada.

—Me ha dado gusto saber un poco de él —inclina su cabeza y la deja en el hombro contrario. Chile le abraza de los hombros, acomodándoselo, y apoya la boca en su cabello.

—Algo... ¿Qué crees que ande haciendo? —o sea, con quiénes se junta, qué hace, qué es en su vida y cómo la vive—. Deberíamos mandarlo a vivir con una de sus hermanas. O contigo.

—Espero que no esté con malas juntas —contesta Perú, sinceramente—. ¿Por qué conmigo y no contigo?

—Porque tú no tienes siete perros que cuidar —razón suprema.

—Él te podría ayudar a cuidarlos —razona también.

—¿Tái más loco que le voy a dejar a cargo de mis perros? —locura total, se ríe—. Nu.

A Perú se le pega la risa.

—Qué mal hablado eres, si de chiquito sólo mató un pollito...

—Igual... No lo veo alimentándolos ni bañándolos... Aunque... Yo dejaría cosas por hacerlo —le hace un cariñito en el hombro.

—¿Dejarías de hacer cosas?

—Cosas... —insiste Chile, en su línea de pensamiento—. Cosas como fumar —se encoge apenas de hombros, le aprieta la carne a Perú.

—¿Por qué dejarías de fumar porque esté Iquique? —no entiende la conexión.

—No, pavo —le suelta y se levanta, recoge su plato y taza—. Dejaría de fumar por mis perros. Si llegase el caso.

—¿Dejarías de fumar por tus perros si él llegara a cuidarlos?

—Olvídalo, ¿querís? —abre la llave de agua.

—No, dime.

—Digo que —echa Quix en la esponja—, si a mí me dieran a elegir entre mis perros y el cigarrillo, elijo a los perros.

Perú se aguanta el «y eso que tiene que ver con Iquique» porque suena de mal gusto.

—Ah... Eres lindo, mi amor. Me gusta esa parte de ti.

—¿Esa cuál? —no le gusta que le diga cosas así, suenan cursis—. Quizá... ¿Algún videojuego? ¿Una consola? —enjabona la loza—. ¿Qué creís tú que le aleje de esas weás? ¿Meterlo a hacer algún deporte? —levanta las cejas con la idea sublime—. O el ejército. En el ejército me lo arreglan.

—Esa parte donde proteges a tus perritos. Siempre está ahí. Pero ahora está fresca —Perú sonríe y juega con el celular en la mesa, moviéndolo de aquí para allá—. ¿Para que deje las malas juntas? Uy, mi amor, yo creo que ese chico ya es árbol torcido.

Chile pone los ojos en blanco.

—No es que esté fresca, es un ejemplo. Yo tengo a mis perros. Él debe tener algo que sea más importante que las anfetas —gesto con la mano—, o la weá de moda que ande.

—¡¿Anfetas?! —éste se imaginaba que sólo era cocaína y marihuana prensada.

—O no sé... ¿Qué atrae a los jóvenes hoy en día? —deja los platos enjuagados en la rejilla—. ¿El ácido? ¿La heroína? No, no —trata de hacer memoria qué fue lo último que se echó al cuerpo.

Perú le mira de reojo. Espantado.

—No seas malhablado, te he dicho. Cómo va a meterse eso al cuerpo.

—Por pintamono, obvio. Para llamar la atención —le parece lógico—. Por hacerse el macho con los amigotes.

—¿Y lo sabes desde siempre? —frunce el ceño porque él no sabía nada.

—No sé nada, yo supongo. Casi no me habla —levanta las manos, a medio secarlas con un paño de cocina.

—¿Y supones tremenda cosa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Skins versión chilena?

—¿Skins? —no sabe de qué le habla—. A ver, dime tú si es normal no estar en casa nunca, llegar sólo a dormir, nunca hablar con tu familia, cuando está querer que se vaya luego, y andar siempre o totalmente ausente o totalmente ansioso —enumera con los dedos—. Ah, y no hacer tu trabajo.

—Bueno, no tenía idea de que no hacía su trabajo —levanta las cejas—. Sólo creía que no se contactaba con nosotros por... Alguna etapa de rebeldía. Sumado a la cocaína. Y sólo cocaína —vuelve a remarcar—, me parecía factible.

—Siempre es mejor pensar que es sólo eso, la verdad —deja el paño a un lado—. Quizá exagero... —traga saliva y frunce el ceño—. No me preocuparía si hiciera su pega al menos

—Yo me preocupo de todas maneras... —suspira Perú y se levanta para cambiar de silla.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta Chile al verle hacer. El otro se sienta en la silla en la que estuvo Chile.

—A ningún sitio, me siento mejor para verte la espalda.

Chile se pone derecho y dándole el frente.

—No puedes.

—Bueno, el cuerpo —pone los ojos en blanco y después le resigue con la mirada.

—Tampoco puedes —esconde los brazos tras la espalda, y señala hacia la puerta con la cabeza—. Voy a comprarle los pasajes a Iquique —da un pasito al lado, de lado.

—¿Ahora que estamos juntos? —se levanta ahora sí, uyuyuy.

—Sí —pasito atrás, todavía ocultando sus brazos porque según él «es lo único que tiene descubierto»—. No me tardaré nada —media hora.

—No quiero vayas ahorita —se acerca con pasos lentos y grandes a Chile—. ¿No puede ser después? —le mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Después se me va a olvidar —mira hacia la puerta y luego, a Perú—. No me mires así...

—¿Así cómo? —se detiene al chocar contra sus babuchas.

—Como si estuvieras pensando en comerme —en el sentido literal, se mueve hacia la puerta.

Perú estira un brazo para cortarle el movimiento, apoya la mano en la pared.

—Ahora te incomoda mi mirada.

—No me incomoda —le incomoda que, de algún modo, reclame su presencia cuando tiene otras cosas que hacer... O sencillamente que la reclame—. Pero pareces un... Depredador o algo así.

Perú traga saliva y acerca un poco el rostro a la frente de Chile, dejando la nariz cerca de su cabello para aspirar su olor.

—No, ¿yo? Pero si soy mancito.

—No cuando —Chile aleja el rostro y le toma de la cadera—, sacas al jaguar. No. Para nada —le hace a un lado.

—Pero si no he sacado al jaguar —le mira con ojitos brillantes, a pesar que le aleja.

—Lo vas a hacer. Te conozco —no le suelta de la cadera, el muy imbécil—. Tienes eso... Eso allí... En los ojos. Lo puedo leer.

—Mentira —suspira y se relame los labios, sin dejar de mirarle de forma  **intimidante.**  Chile entrecierra los ojos y, en espejo, se relame también.

—Voy a comprar los vuelos —no se mueve.

—Lo harás ahora, sólo por darme la contra —Perú baja la cara y le mete la nariz al cuello.

—No, lo haré porque después se nos va a olvidar... Tienes la nariz fría —reprime el escapar.

—Yo te haré acordar —frota su nariz.

—Me vas a hacer olvidar, qué me vas a hacer acordar tú —se presiona más fuerte contra Perú.

Perú no puede evitar besarle el cuello a Chile, es una zona irresistible.

—Yo te hago acordar —repite, terco.

—No lo vas a hacer —canturrea Chile, y luego lo repite serio—. No lo vas a hacer. Dame dos minutos y lo hago —pide, sin ser derrotado por los besos. Perú se ríe y acepta, dejándole piquitos y levantando la cabeza.

—Ya, mi amor, voy a tu cuarto —avisa, separándose suavemente.

—Ya te alcanzo, dejé mi note en el living —abre la puerta de la cocina y le ofrece pasar primero. Perú sonríe y sale, enrumbándose al cuarto de Chile.

Chile pasa a buscar su computador al living, lo desconecta y mientras camina a la habitación, le quita la suspensión y abre una nueva pestaña. Usando su brazo como mesa.

El peruano se quita los zapatos y se sube a la cama, tapándose con las mantas, todas y cada una. Haciéndose bolita a un costado. Tiembla.

—Qué fríoooooooooo.

Rubén levanta la cabeza al verle, y mueve la colita con ojitos tristes. Le hace fiesta y tira de las sábanas al ver que Perú lo hace. Perú se pega un susto porque había olvidado el perro que  **él**  mismo trajo.

—Oi, papito —busca al perro con las manos, palpando, Rubén salta a sus brazos y se revuelve, no quiere que le deje solo otra vez. Perú se lo lleva al regazo. Apachurrándolo. Va a dormitar con el perro ahí, parece, abrazado. Fierro Malo sigue echado en el suelo, pero no les pesca ni en bajada.

Chile no les mira, entrando a paso lento mientras revisa vuelos... Se sienta de su lado de la cama y patea las pantuflas.

—¿Qué clase de asiento?

—Para el lado de la ventana, en el medio —se le pega más a Chile cuando éste se sienta.

—No, no. Hablo de la clase. ¿Se merece primera clase? Aunque parece que sólo hay económicos —acomoda las almohadas sin ver.

—De primera clase, se lo merece —quiere recostar la cabeza donde termina el estómago de Chile, pero con el PC allí en medio la punta llega a chocarle la frente a Perú, por lo que se tiene que acostarla sobre la entrepierna contraria... Chile hace un movimiento como si le hubiesen pegado en el estómago al sentirle.

—Dime una razón por la que se lo merezca.

—Porque es nuestro hijo, se merece todo lo mejor —remueve ahí su cabeza y su cara queda en Chiloé. Rubén ronca un poquito o, más bien, hace ese sonido que parece como si llorara—. Y porque no viene siempre, es una fecha importante.

—Porque es nuestro hijo... —hace como que se lo piensa, teniendo un escalofrío con el movimiento de Perú—. ¿Cuál es la aerolínea más rasca que conoces?

—¿Rasca? No lo sé, sólo conozco LAN, debes de tener otras de vuelos internos... ¿O no? —le habla contra la entrepierna.

—No... No que yo conozca... —se muerde el labio.

—Oh... —no le dice más, pero vocaliza todo en Chiloé.

—Amor —le llama Chile, comprando un pasaje de segunda clase para Iquique.

—¿Sí? —es una voz más ronca. Ahora hace como que le muerde un poquito, encima de la ropa, sin morder realmente.

—No puedo comprar el pasaje si haces eso —le responde Chile, con las manos quietas sobre el teclado.

—Sólo tienes que apretar un botón.

—No me dejas pensar ni usar la tarjeta —explica, con la voz tan serena como puede.

—Ya no voy a hablar. Tú sigue —promete Perú. Cerrando los ojos, riéndose por lo bajito.

Chile regresa a pagar, viendo el código de la tarjeta y la foto que guarda en su computador como archivo oculto con las opciones de clave. Y... Perú abre la boca (otra vez) y jadea encima de Chiloé. Trata de darle calor con su aliento.

Por el momento, Chile logra hacer la transferencia y todo, entra a su correo para reenviarle el documento de la compra a Iquique (aunque no sabe si sigue usando el correo que le conoce... Le escribe al institucional para asegurarse de que pueda acceder).

Perú le lame (aun sobre el pantalón) y hasta sube un poco los dedos a ver si surte efecto lo que hace.

—Perúúúúú —advierte Chile, porque se le está haciendo imposible redactar así. El peruano le aprieta la isla a Chile, con los dedos y abre los ojos a ver qué cara pone su dueño. Mordiéndose el labio.

Chile está con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, sin teclear. Perú sonríe y vuelve a bajar a darle una lamida a Chiloé, sobre el calzoncillo. Busca bajarle el pantalón y el calzoncillo después, con un poquito de fuerza para que sea más rápido. Chile se muerde el labio, sin reclamar. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, aún medio sentado. Rubén les mira curioso. Perú le descubre completamente la zona de fuego. Ahora sí, agarra a Chiloé desnudo y le masturba lentito.

—¿Llegaste a hacer el pago? —susurra.

—Sí. Uh... —suelta Chile, largo y suavecito—. Más lento, más lento —se cubre la cara con una mano—. Aún tengo que escribirle...

Rubén se acerca a meter la nariz en el computador. Perú succiona la puntita de Chiloé. Leeeeento como le piden.

—¿Por qué me haces esto cuando estoy ocupado? —se lamenta Chile.

—Porque me gusta joderte —lamiiidaaaaa a todo el tronco y las venitas, con una sonrisa más grande.

Chile retiene el aire. Las patitas de Rubén marcan teclas aleatorias.

—Tu lengua está calientita... —es un comentario cariñoso. «Qué rico, mi amor, me gusta cómo se siente» es demasiado para él y su hosquedad. No es Perú quien le hace sentir así, sino su lengua. Es una forma de despersonalizar a Perú e involucrar menos sus sentimientos al hablar.

—¿Sólo mi lengua? —se detiene a lamerle donde termina el tronco y entiende un poco el sentido de la frase—. Creo que tengo fie... —lame un poquito más—, bre.

Chile se incorpora y le queda mirando por encima del computador.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

Perú le queda mirando, no sabiendo qué contestar a eso. Chile le mira levemente preocupado, con Chiloé a medio camino. Deja su computador a un lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —igual no deja de lamerle Chiloé.

—Tienes fiebre —repite Chile, y hace amago de estirarse hacia el velador—, déjame tomarte la temperatura. Después seguimos.

—No tengo fiebre —le mira extrañado—, era... Era un eufemismo.

—Ahhh... —se siente estúpido por preocuparse... Y se sonroja. Se baja la camiseta para taparse.

—¿Podemos seguir?

—Si quieres... Pero tengo que enviarle el correo a Iquique.

Perú le agarra Chiloé otra vez y se lo engulle a la boca completamente.

Chile esta vez se encuentra algo tenso, y suelta un "ay" entre susto y anticipación. Siente las patitas de Rubén pisándole la mano.

—Nos está mirando...

—Bájalo —ordena Perú cuando Chiloé sale de su boca, húmedo de su saliva. Mira fijamente a Chile, enarcando levemente una ceja—. Bájalo en este momento.

De pronto tiene esta voz de autoridad que asusta y es muy firme.

Chile niega con la cabeza.

—Déjalo. Aún no entiende —porque si fuera un poco más grande lo sacaría. Rubén apenas sabe palabras básicas, es un cachorro aún. Eso a Chile le da algo más de confianza. Porque si no... Imagínate. Estar escuchando cómo uno de sus perros le cuenta a otro lo que vio en el cuarto del amo.

—Bájalo te he dicho —si pudiera gruñir... Lo haría. O sea gruñir como verdadero animal.

—Dame un segundo —Chile se baja de la cama, cubriéndose Chiloé con la camiseta. La dejará jetona—. ¿Vamos a... Así completo?

—¿Así completo qué? —Perú se ríe.

—Tú sabes qué —Chile le mira impaciente.

—Ah... ¿Hacer el amor? —usa ése término específicamente para huevear.

—¡Sí! —exasperado—. ¿Lo vamos a hacer completo o sólo...? —no termina la frase.

—¿Tú crees que sólo haríamos...? —gesto de chuparla con la mano.

—No le veo nada de malo —toma en brazos a Rubén.

—Yo sí —Perú ríe otra vez—. Ven pacá, voy a romperte.

—Espérate, espérate —lleva a Rubén hasta la puerta, y lo deja en el suelo para que salga. Lo empuja con las manos para que entienda.

Rubén se queda estático en la puerta, mirando hacia arriba, a Chile.

—Afuera —le señala la dirección, mirándole—. Afuera —repite, para que se lo grabe.

Rubén baja las orejitas porque cree que le riñe y tiembla. Y Chile no puede contra eso. Lo toma en brazos otra vez (asunto al aire por sobre el elástico del pantalón incluído) y le deja besitos en la cabeza.

—¿No tienes hambre, eh? ¿Quieres comidita? En la cocina hay. ¿Quieres comer? ¿Mmm?

Perú estampa la cabeza en el colchón.

Rubén trata de lamerle la muñeca a Chile, muy contento con que le cargue.

—No... No tengo hambre —contesta Perú porque cree que le pregunta a él, ya que  _supuestamente_  Rubén ya se debe de haber ido con la orden de Chile—. ¿Vienes?

—No, cholito, le digo a Rubén —se sonríe—. Uy, si él es tan rico —le agarra del hocico y le sacude despacio como si le atacara—. Grrr, grrr —le suelta para ver cómo reacciona.

Rubén ladra bajito con eso. Mirando fijamente a su atacante.

—¿Ya no lo has sacado? —suspira el peruano en la cama.

—¿Sacado a dónde? Si me lo trajiste recién —mantiene su mano en forma de pico frente a Rubén... Y le ataca, suavecito en la panza—. Grrr, grrr, grrr.

Rubén da otro ladrido cortito por eso. Y gruñe.

—¡Ahhhh! —Chile le alza—. Me atacaaaaa, grrrrr —lo mueve en el aire—. Un perrito me atacaaaaa —lo atrae y lo apretuja—. Tan lindo que es él, ¿vamos a comer algo? —voltea a Perú—. Lo dejo en la cocina y vuelvo.

—Bueno... —le deja ir, Perú.

Chile se le acerca con el perrito y todo por un piquito, arreglándose el pantalón porque le empieza a dar frío en sus partes. Perú no le devuelve el piquito, sólo le queda viendo. Rubén pone una patita en el antebrazo de Chile para no caerse al momento que éste se inclina. Su cuerpito no resiste tanto.

Chile chasquea la lengua.

—Amargado.

—No soy amargado —se ríe—. Tú eres un convenido.

—No conozco esa palabra —le da un piquito en la mejilla.

—Es una persona que se aprovecha de otra en ciertas circunstancias, solamente —y le mira a lo «atrévete a negarlo»—. Es vil, no tiene sentimientos, carroñera... —creo que Perú ya comienza a aflorar su dramatismo.

—Ah, un aprovechador —se encoge de hombros—. A todos ustedes les encanta pensar eso de mí —se acomoda a Rubén y, como si no le importara, sale dejando la puerta entornada. Rubén apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Chile y mira todo el camino. Chile ya le dio el desayuno a los demás antes de la llegada de Perú, por lo que debería hacérsele más corto el trámite.

Perú se queda sonriendo en la cama. Va a... Rebuscar entre los documentos de la computadora de Chile. Su carpeta de descargas. Su historial de Chrome. Todo lo más rápido posible, también abrirá su correo. Alternando la mirada hacia la puerta.

Chile se tarda más tiempo del que prometió, porque como sólo tiene comida de perro adulto, le sirve de ésa a Rubén, en un platito nuevo, remojada unos minutos en leche para que no le duela al comer. Le explica al perrito los horarios de comida en la casa antes de dejar su plato junto a los de los demás.

Rubén escucha y le mira hacer, moviendo la cola. Todo es muy nuevo para sus ojitos y sus sentidos. Cuando Chile le pone el plato listo... Lo oletea, huele raro este lugar. Ayer comió en casa de Perú por eso es que su cabecita comienza a diferenciar. Le mete lengua a la comida y... Oh. Qué rica está, señor, guau guau. Perú ayer estuvo a punto de darle sopa. Y de reventarle la panza. Porque creyó que eso era lo más saludable.

Chile le acaricia el lomo un poquito, viéndole comer, antes de devolverse, dejándole...  **Sooolo**.

Rubén comienza a llorar cuando está solo y Cosa le oye. Lipigas se pone en alerta. «Ka pasao, mushasho».

Chile... Le oye, pero debe dejarlo solo. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, vuelve a su cuarto y echa a Fierro Malo de allí (despertándolo). Rubén llora más fuertecito para hacerse notar... Tanto que hasta Perú le oye. Este último, por cierto, se pega un susto cuando ve a Chile despertar a Fierro Malo. Que se despereza y mira a su dueño, levantándose con pereza. Perú minimiza páginas y Fierro Malo se va sin oponer resistencias. El chileno cierra la puerta.

—Listo —voltea Chile hacia Perú—. ¿Terminaste de enviarle el correo a Iquique?

—Ah... Me puse a jugar —miente, recién acaba de abrir intentando recolectar células.

—Podrías haberlo hecho, ¿ves que no puedo confiar en que después me recuerdes las cosas? —se sube a la cama.

—Es que no sé... Pensé que quizás querías decirle algo especial —una célula gigante con la cara de Merkel está a punto de comerlo.

—Nada, no se me ocurre nada... Ponle un «chao» no más y envíaselo —se le acerca en cuatro por sobre la cama.

—Qué seco eres... —Perú aleja la laptop al sentirle y se vuelve hacia él, sin enviar el correo.

—¿Lo enviaste? —Chile le toma de detrás de las rodillas.

—Sí —se relame los labios.

—Más te vale no haberme estado revisando los correos —le arrastra hacia sí.

—¿Yo? Jamás, cómo crees eso de mí —le mira los labios cuando le atrae y le sube los brazos al cuello.

—Porque eres tú es que lo creo —apoya las manos en el colchón, bajando a la altura del rostro de Perú.

Perú entreabre los labios y suelta un suspiro.

—No confías en mí.

—Para nada —hace una lagartija intentando llegar hasta él... Sin lograrlo—. Dame un beso.

Perú se ríe un poquito y estira el cuello para alcanzar los labios de Chile y darle un señor chape. Un besazo que ha estado conteniendo desde que Chile dejó su compañía para dejar a Rubén en la cocina. El chileno se sonríe y baja hasta apoyarse tooooodo lo largo que es sobre Perú... Y le besa de vuelta.

Perú espera calentarle otra vez en base a besos, baja las manos a la entrepierna, de paso. A Chiloé.

**Author's Note:**

> Tigrilla hubiera preferido que el perro se quedase como Kit Kat, pero también piensa que hubiese un lío entrenarle con ese nombre XD
> 
> de todas formas, ¿Rubén ya tiene club de fans luego de este fic?
> 
> Si no es así, deje su review en el respectivo cuadrito de abajo y no herirá el orgullo de Rubéncito Quiñones y Grau,
> 
> quien se convertirá en el nuevo mini-inca de la casa de Chile.


End file.
